The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a zeolitic material as well as to a zeolitic material having an MFI-type framework structure as such and as obtainable from the inventive process, as well as to the use of the inventive zeolitic materials in specific applications. Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of an alkenyltrialkylammonium cation containing an alkenyl moiety as structure directing agent in the synthesis of microporous materials, and in particular in the synthesis of zeolitic materials.